El Cumpleaños
by Mexwojo
Summary: Situado entre DOA y Crash, es otro cumpleaños de Jordan.


**Cláusula de Excención de Responsabilidad (Disclaimer): **Crossing Jordan no me pertence, ni me pertenecerá, y menos en español.

**Resumen:** Situado entre DOA y Crash, es otro cumpleaños de Jordan.

**Nota de la Autora:** Por mucho tiempo he querido escribir una historia de CJ en español, para mí y para quienes comparten mi idioma natal, así cómo para quienes lo hablan también.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**El cumpleaños.**

La soledad en la que ha vivido la abruma de repente. No es que le ocurra con frecuencia, pero su reloj biológico ya hace tiempo que empezó a sonar la alarma, desesperadamente.

Jordan mira a través de la ventana de su oficina hacia el pasillo, quizás esperando encontrar un hombre caminando con un montón de globos bloqueando su cara. Es un _deja vú_ del que difícilmente se librará ese día. Y es que otra vez llegó el maldito momento en que otro año se acumula en su vida. Otro cumpleaños.

Levanta su mano derecha, donde un hermoso anillo debería saludarla esa mañana. Pero la joya es sólo un recuerdo. En realidad, son dos anillos los que vienen a su memoria. El primero era un regalo de amistad, o un poco más que eso, del hombre de los globos, y su insufrible terror al compromiso le impidió siquiera probárselo. Le quemaba en la mano. El anillo le fue devuelto para siempre al adorable globero. Un nudo en la garganta y una terrible sensación de vacío es lo que le deja ese recuerdo cada vez que se aparece.

El segundo anillo ni siquiera le fue ofrecido. En realidad esa relación estaba condenada desde el principio.

Pero es al globero al que espera, impaciente, sentada en su escritorio. Mira nuevamente de reojo hacia la puerta y el hombre de los ojos azules no aparece todavía. Sin embargo, ella aún conserva la esperanza.

Conforme pasa la mañana, se va resignando al estado de los tiempos. Él no aparecerá. Quizás, si hay un homicidio… o quizás, si ella le manda un mensaje 911. Pero él no volverá ni con los globos ni con el anillo. Con unas flores tal vez. Ella podría muy bien conformarse con unas flores. De cualquier forma, ya no sería éste su momento de muerte. Sería su momento de vida.

Otro año de vida y soledad.

Tiene programada una autopsia en diez minutos. El tiempo se ha agotado y tiene que cambiarse el atuendo por el apropiado para el trabajo. Jordan suspira acongojada, hoy es uno de esos días que podría muy bien saltarse el calendario. Se levanta y se seca con la mano una lágrima escurridiza que se empeñó en salirse de control. Se escapó como se le estaba escapando la vida.

Cierra los ojos por unos segundos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No es muy frecuente que momentos de desolación como éste la agobien.

_-__¡Oh, Jordan disculpa!-_ Esa es la inconfundible voz que ha esperado escuchar toda la mañana. Un sobresalto la embarga y descubre su cara de inmediato, un poco avergonzada de que él llegara en ese preciso momento.

_-__¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?-_ Woody se apresura a preguntar cuando reconoce que sus ojos están un poco vidriosos. Él trae unas hermosas flores en la mano y las pone sobre el escritorio al momento que se acerca para poder acariciarle la mejilla.

Gentilmente, con la palma de la mano, cómo lo haría un padre amoroso.

Eso es precisamente lo que más le duele a ella. Sin embargo, agradece el gesto atrapando la mano de Woody y presionándola con cariño sobre su rostro cuando él la acaricia.

_-Sí, nada de que preocuparse, Woods, estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. Creo que la edad me está pegando duro.-_ Ella responde, mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos.

Él se descontrola, esperaba casi cualquier cosa, menos ésta hermosa y melancólica mujer que tiene enfrente. Un dolor intenso le azota en el vientre, sabiendo lo mucho que la ama y lo estúpido que ha sido siempre al respecto. Desvía la mirada rápidamente, con la pretensión de cuidar las flores mientras las toma del escritorio. Esconde sus emociones, éste ha sido siempre su juego y tal parece que no hay manera de romper el vicio.

_-Ya sé que no te gusta que te lo recuerden, pero de todas formas… yo te traje estas flores ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jordan!__-_ Woody le pone las flores enfrente, de forma juguetona. Quisiera también poder entregarle el anillo que está enfundado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero eso ya ha sido probado, y con pésimos resultados. Había prometido regresárselo al joyero, pero tal parece que la oportunidad nunca se presentó.

El recuerdo de aquél desastroso cumpleaños lo atormenta por un segundo, pero él sabe que ya no vale la pena. Y bueno... la vida continúa.

Ella toma las flores y le da un beso en la mejilla –_Gracias, Woody, te perdono porque sé que de cualquier manera no me haces caso cuendo te digo que no quiero que me lo recuerden._- Por lo cual ella se siente agradecida, dicho sea de paso. Jordan admira las flores y después le sonríe – _y porque son hermosas. Mejor las pongo en agua antes de que empiece la autopsia, no quisiera que se marchitaran rápido_.- Y quizás, esa es también una triste metáfora de su vida.

Él solo asiente con la cabeza y la observa mientras ella se dirige hacia la puerta, llevando las flores en la mano.

Jordan se voltea y vuelve a sonreírle, pensando para sí decirle _¡te amo!_ Mientras que lo que le sale de la garganta es _-¿A las seis, comida china está bien? No me siento como para celebraciones.-_

_-Yo paso por ti, nos vemos al rato.-_ Él responde, mientras un_ ¡te amo!_ también se le atraganta.


End file.
